


Pray To God This Breath Will Last

by Denig37



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, CW Network RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for the fic <a href="http://melodious329.livejournal.com/81530.html">Pray to God This Breath Will Last</a> by <a href="http://melodious329.livejournal.com/">melodious329</a>.</p>
<p>Fic Summary: Christian is in love with his best friend David who only thinks of him as a ‘friend with benefits’.  But one night, Christian goes over to David’s for a booty call to discover that David’s no longer human.  And David doesn’t want to leave Christian behind. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Steve has been a vampire for a long time, but a vampire without a home amongst his own kind.  Inexplicably drawn to humans and yet outside them, he travels the world observing and occasionally visiting other vampire nests.  But when he visits a vampire nest in LA, he discovers a human being kept there that pulls him out of his objective role. </p>
<p>But is Steve willing to make himself a fugitive from other vampires to save a human?</p>
<p>Note: Made for <a href="http://melodious329.livejournal.com/">melodious329</a> who won me over at <a href="http://rainbow-support.livejournal.com/">rainbow_support</a> :-D Pretties for a good cause people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray To God This Breath Will Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pray To God This Breath Will Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261696) by [Melodious329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329). 



  
    


End file.
